


Digimon Adventure: A New Age Begins-Profiles

by VamdeTai



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VamdeTai/pseuds/VamdeTai
Summary: Profiles for the Chosen Children in their Hybrid Forms for an upcoming story I plan on doing.
Kudos: 2





	1. Taichi Yagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profiles for the Chosen Children in their Hybrid Forms for an upcoming story I plan on doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just basically profiles for the Chosen Children in their Hybrids Forms for a story I'm gonna be doing soon. This is also incase should my laptop goes kapoot and I lose my research, I can just come back here and see what I've written. First off, the leader of the Chosen Children and my favorite character in the series, Taichi Yagami!!

Yagami, Taichi (八神 太一)  
Digital Name: Chimon  
Kanji/Kana: チモン  
Romanization: Chimon  
A/B/O: Alpha-Omega (or AO for short)  
Etymology: Japanese word for blood (血)  
Level: Child Type: Angel Attribute: Vaccine/Virus  
Fallen Angel  
Draconic Angel  
Draconic Fallen Angel  
Demon Lord (Draconic Falldown Mode)  
Field: Virus Busters  
Nightmare Soldiers  
Dark Area  
Dragon’s Roar

Title: The Fallen One (given by Piedmon)  
The Sun Warrior (given and spread by Leomon)

Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
All States  
Midnight Raid- sends unique Night Raiders towards the opponent  
Dragon Coil-the dragon essence in the inro coils around Taichi creating a barrier  
YinYang Blast-blasts an orb of dark and light energy from his palm(s) at the opponent  
Sun & Moon- sends a wave of sun energy and moon energy that harms evil/can also heal himself and his friends and allies  
Falldown Mode  
Chaotic Hell- his virus energy dyes that land in a crimson hue that saps his enemy’s life and the will to fight  
Dark Sun- gathers dark sun energy above him before sending it towards his opponent/can also be fired by the palms of his hands  
Draconic Mode  
King’s Claw- gold dragon energy envelopes his hands and strikes at the enemy  
Dragon Tiger- unison attack with Yamato whaped energere Taichi’s dragon energy and Yamato’s latent tiger energy coalesces into a fused icy blue gold dragon tiger energy form that attacks the enemy  
Dragon’s Light- the dragon essence in the inro lights up the area/can also fire a beam of light from his left index finger  
Falldown Draconic Mode  
Dark King’s Claw- crimson dragon energy envelopes his hands and strikes at the enemy  
Dragon Chaos- sends multiple crimson dragon shaped energy all around striking friends and foes alike  
Dragon Inferno- strikes the ground with crimson dragon energy that erupts all over the place  
Dragon Pandemonium- summons forth the Dark Area's evil energies into forming a massive flaming dark dragon that obliterates everything in its path  
Appearance:  
He bears eight black angelic wings on his back, two on his head, and two around its waist for a total of twelve wings. His canine teeth have slightly elongated into fangs and his ears are now pointy. Both his fingernails and toenails elongate into sharp black claws. His attire consists of a dark blue almost black loose fitting short kimono with a light grey nagajuban underneath which extends to mid-thigh and worn so that his arm only goes through the right sleeve (which covers his whole hand) and the left upper half is non-existence exposing his flesh. The kimono is kept closed by a crimson obi with a purple marugami-obijime around it and has a gold dragon inro and cherry blossom netsuke/ojime secured to the obi. He bears five holy rings, two on his ankles, one on his left wrist, one on his right earlobe and one on his right middle finger securing a crimson tekko with purple accents in place on his right arm. He wears a white rokushaku fundoshi underneath his attire. His brown hair gets slightly wilder.  
During the loss of any of his holy rings the rest will disappear and his irises turn a glowing red and his brown hair gets even wilder. His black feathers fall off leaving black bat wings in its place though just by feeling them they still have a feathery feel to them. He gains a long thin black tail with a unique heart shaped red tip that glows with his emotions. His nails have gotten sharper and deadlier.  
When the gold inro glows, his dragon data awakens and he gains blue stripes over his body from head to toe and his irises are a glowing gold color. In his Fall Down state with the awakened dragon data, his glowing gold eyes have red gradient to the upper area of his irises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I based Taichi on a dark oriental version of Lucemon(Child). As for his clothes, they are somewhat based on Gintoki's from Gintama as I wanted Taichi to have somewhat of a relaxed look with some additional pieces to the wardrobe. As for the Alpha-Omega info, that's me making a new addition to the Omegaverse unless there is already a term for it, an Alpha-Omega is a cross between the two with having the bulbous gland for knotting and such and being able to get pregnant. Though unlike the Omegas in my Omegaverse who have to go thru C-Section to give birth, AO's can give birth naturally where an opening appears in the perineum area only when its time for the baby to come and disappears a day or two later. As for the unique heart tipped tail, it's based off of Lovelia from the eroge TroubleDays, I was searching for different succubus tails one day and her tail looked like it would fit Taichi, so yeah that's Taichi's tail.  
> I was inspired by an old Digimon story called Digimon-Destined by Neep and a recent one this year called Digimon Hybrids Restart by ZeroRestraints. Both are very good but the latter is more hentai based.  
> Next up will be Yamato Ishida!!


	2. Yamato Ishida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second hybrid, Yamato Ishida

Ishida, Yamato (石田 ヤマト)  
Digital Name: Yamamon  
Kanji/Kana: やまモン  
Romanization: Yamamon  
A/B/O: Alpha  
Etymology: Japanese word for mountain (山)  
Level: Child Type: Beast Man Attribute: Data  
Mammal  
Field: Nature Spirits  
Virus Busters  
Deep Savers  
Title: Lone Wolf of the Mountains  
The Wolf Brothers of the Mountain  
Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
Mountain Crusher- a basic punch that sends icy rocks at the opponent  
Wild Fury- viciously slashes with his double edged tantō  
Dragon Tiger- unison attack with Yamato where Taichi’s dragon energy and Yamato’s latent tiger energy coalesces into a fused icy blue gold dragon tiger energy form that attacks the enemy  
Tiger Blade- Yamato’s latent tiger energy accumulates in the blade of his tantō before striking the opponent  
Winter Fury- an icy version of Wild Fury  
Breath of Winter- breathes out subzero cold air/snow/hail at the enemy  
Appearance:  
Besides retaining his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, his body is now covered in snow white fur with tiger stripes the same color as his hair all over his body and grows a bushy wolf-like tail. His ears are elongated wolf like ears and furry as well. Wears a pair of light blue winter camouflage jeans and both his toenails and fingernails are now black sharp claws. His canine teeth have sharpened into fangs. There are icy rocks attached around his shoulders and knuckles. There is a blue sheathed dagger secured to the back of his pants. Also has black paw pads on his palms and feet. The name that Yamato gives his dagger is Ginrei (銀嶺 (translates to silvery, snow-capped mountain).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens to be based on a white wolf with tiger features.  
> Next up Sora Takenouchi!! Will be a while since I need to come up with a some more attacks for her.


	3. Sora Takenouchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third entry, Sora Takenouchi!!

Takenouchi, Sora (武之内 空)  
Digital Name: Soramon  
Kanji/Kana: ソラモン  
Romanization: Soramon  
A/B/O: Beta  
Etymology: Japanese word for sky (空)  
Level: Child Type: Bird Man Attribute: Data

Field: Wind Guardians  
Virus Busters  
Title: The Sky Goddess  
Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
Mystical Flame- shoots rainbow colored fire from her wings or the palm of her hands  
Tempest- makes multiple small tornadoes then hurtles them towards the enemy/ wraps a large tornado around self acting like a barrier or just sends it hurtling towards the enemy  
Meiji Fire- blows on her nails to create a light blue and light green fire before throwing it at opponent/light blue and light green fire envelopes her hands before striking at the opponent  
Sky Strike- a ball of rainbow fire forms at her feet before soccer kicking it at the opponent  
Appearance:  
Her arms are actually wings that gradients from red to orange to light green then light blue and two on her head that gradient from light blue to light green. She can switch her wings into regular arms with feathers that travel from her upper arms down to her wrist and back into wings with enough practice. Her head wings have small black armor on them with gold accents. Her ears have become pointy and feathery with the same color scheme as her head wings. Her orange hair starts to gradient to red. Her nails become sharp light green that gradient to light blue claws. Her canine teeth have sharpened and her upper left one pokes out of her mouth in a cute way. Her attire consists of a yellow halter top and black tight knee length pants with a flowing feather sash around her waist that gradient from light blue to light green. She wears flat black Chinese shoes with light blue accents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora is more or less based on a harpy. Her color scheme is like the garuda/phoenix from the Monster Musume series.
> 
> Next up is Kōshirō Izumi!! He is gonna be awhile, can't seem to figure out his appearance currently.


	4. Kōshirō Izumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth entry, Kōshirō Izumi!!

Izumi, Kōshirō (泉 光子郎)  
Digital Name: Kōshimon  
Kanji/Kana: コウシモン  
Romanization: Koushimon  
A/B/O: Beta  
Etymology: Japanese word for photon (光子)  
Level: Child Type: Alien Attribute: Data  
Field: Unknown  
Title: The Photon Warrior

Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
Photon Pulse- a purple pulse is released from the disc on his forehead that make the enemy lose their equilibrium  
Photon Rush- the disc on his feet makes him hover before slamming into the enemy  
Disc Throw- the two discs on his hips are thrown at the enemy  
Duel Slash- the discs on his hand form photon blades before slashing at the enemy  
Appearance:  
Besides retaining his auburn hair and amber eyes, Kōshirō bears many gold discs with purple photons around it, two small ones on the back of his hand, two medium ones on the sides of each of his feet, a small one on his forehead, two medium ones on his hips, and one large one on his back, making a total of ten discs total. All of these gold discs generate a tight black bodysuit over his body from his neck down to his feet, with the soles of the feet being gold. Over his upper chest and upper back (the gold disc is attached to it) is a gold chest plate with purple photon lines running thru it. He wears a gold happuri where the gold disc on his forehead lays. The back of his hands have gold scales poking thru the bodysuit that covers it. His ears have become pointy and frilled with three extra points; all the tips have a purple glow. His left canine is more pointy and sticking out of his mouth in a cute way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kōshirō was a tough one to imagine. Big Hero Six and Tron were inspirations for his design. His headgear is based off of Yamato's from Naruto. 
> 
> Next up is Mimi Tachikawa!!


	5. Mimi Tachikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fifth entry Mimi Tachikawa!!

Digital Name: Mimon  
Kanji/Kana: ミモン  
Romanization: Mimon  
A/B/O: Beta  
Etymology: Italian for 3rd note of a major scale in movable-do solfège (ミ)  
Japanese for fruit; nut (実)  
Level: Child Type: Fairy Attribute: Data  
Field: Nature Spirits  
Wind Guardians  
Jungle Troopers  
Title: The Sweet-Smelling Fairy  
Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
Nut Cracker- unties the vine from her hair and swings it around hitting the enemy with the chestnuts attached to them  
Forest Lullaby- sings a tune that lulls the enemy to sleep  
Appearance:  
She retains her light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is pulled up into a ponytail by a long green vine with two large chestnuts attached to it. Her attire is a yellow banana-like strapless dress with the inner part of the dress being white and a green vine tied around the waist with red cherry adornments. Her wrists and ankles also have green vines with red cherry adornments around them. She also has a vine around her neck that has purple grapes extending down to her dress. Her ears have become pointy. She has iridescent fairy wings on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinkerbell and her friends were the inspiration for Mimi's design but in a fruity way.
> 
> Next up is Jō Kido!!


	6. Jō Kido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sixth entry Jō Kido!!

Kido, Jō (城戸 丈)  
Digital Name: Kidōmon  
Kanji/Kana: キドウモン  
Romanization: Kidoumon  
A/B/O: Omega  
Etymology: Japanese for orbit; trajectory (軌道)  
Could also mean brightness; clearness; luminance (輝度)  
Level: Child Type: Alien Attribute: Data  
Aquatic Beast Man  
Galaxy Beast  
Field: Deep Savers  
Unknown  
Dragon’s Roar  
Title: He who swims in the Starry Night Sky  
Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
Inner Dragon- the lights on his antennae form a dragon shaped beam that he shoots at the enemy  
Ocean Star-lifts his left arm above his head and brings it down, sending a ball of galaxy colored energy that separates into multiple galaxy colored stars at the enemy/Can also just be balls of galaxy colored energy that separates into multiple galaxy colored star that he shoots from his palms  
Illuminate- a short to long range technique which the tip of his antennae glows blinding the enemy; depending on the color it could also cause a different effect  
Known Colors and effects:  
Red-Burn  
Yellow-Paralysis  
Ice Blue-Frozen  
White-Sleepy  
Purple-Poison  
Dragon Rage- his built up dragon data outlines his body before being blasted towards his opponents  
Appearance:  
Joe retains his short blue hair and grey-blue eyes. White scales with a silver sheen cover his body from head to toe with certain areas (back of hand, shoulders, tip of his ears, face, butt and his back) transiting to a purple colored scaled markings, grows a long tail, his ears become long and wavy and has a scaly long antennae growing from his forehead that glows at the tip with different colors based on his emotions. His fingernails and toenails have now elongated into sharp purple claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jō's design is based off of a draconic alien version of Gomamon or even a kwami version of Gomamon. Gomamon's desig just looks good on Jō.
> 
> Next up is Takeru Takaishi!! His will be a while since I have no idea how his appearance should go.


	7. Takeru Takaishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the seventh entry, Takeru Takaishi!! Had real fun with him.

Takaishi, Takeru (高石 タケル)  
Digital Name: Takemon  
Kanji/Kana: タケモン  
Romanization: Takemon  
A/B/O: Omega  
Etymology: Japanese for mountain/peak (岳)  
Level: Child Type: Holy Beast Attribute: Vaccine  
Holy Knight  
Mammal  
Field: Virus Busters  
Nature Spirits  
Deep Savers  
Title: The Hopeful Knight  
The Wolf Brothers of the Mountain  
Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
Ice Arrow- shoots an ice arrow that freezes the enemy  
Flame Ice- blasts an ever hot ice that can either burn or freeze or even both the enemy  
Appearance:  
Takeru shares the same snow white fur with tiger stripes the same color as his hair, a bushy wolf tail, elongated furry wolf ears, sharpened canine teeth, black paw pads on palms and feet, and black claws as his brother Yamato. The only difference is his attire. He wears a short sleeve hooded light blue tunic with a brown belt around the waist with a quiver of arrows attached to it and a second brown belt slung over his shoulder carrying a round lacquered cherry wood shield with silver rims, a short dagger, and a cherry wood bow. He has light blue arm bands bound with white strings on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides Takeru looking like his brother Yamato, his attire and weapons are based on Link from Breath of the Wild, he looks real adorable like so. I went back to Yamato, Sora, and Kōshirō's profiles and fixed them up a bit. Yamato no longer has the fur of the sand cat and Sora is now more harpy based.
> 
> Next and last entry is Hikari Yagami!!


	8. Hikari Yagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last of the profiles and my second favorite Chosen Child, Hikari Yagami!!

Yagami, Hikari (八神 ヒカリ)  
Digital Name: Hikarimon  
Kanji/Kana: ヒカリモン  
Romanization: Hikarimon  
A/B/O:  
Etymology: Japanese for light (光)  
Level: Child Type: Angel Attribute: Vaccine  
Dragon Man  
Field: Virus Busters  
Dragon’s Roar  
Title: Angel among Dragons  
Group: Eight Gods of Light

Attacks:  
Heaven’s Flame- sends a gold colored ruby flame towards the enemy  
Heaven’s Light- a pinkish white light that heals  
Appearance:  
Hikari retains her short light brown hair but her light brown irises gain a ruby sheen to them. She has pale pink scales with a gold sheen that cover her body from her new pointy ears down to her toes. The only areas that are not covered are her chest down to her groin, down her spinal column and her butt, the inner parts of her arms and her palms and feet and her inner thighs. She has six white angel wings on her back and two on her head. She has a long pale pink tail with gold sheen. Both her toenails and fingernails are sharp white claws. Her attire consists of a white loosing fitting yukata with a cherry blossom print on the hem and the left sleeve, the right side is sleeveless. A pink obi with a red marugami-obijime keeps her kimono closed. She has a holy ring on both her wrists. She wears white tabi and black pokkuri geta with a cherry blossom design and the strap being pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last profile for the Eight Chosen Children from Digimon Adventure. I actually have two versions of the story going thru my head, one where they all get changed into hybrids after Taichi and Agumon returns to the Digital World and one where it happens after Kizuna a couple days after Taichi, Yamato, and Sora say goodbye to their partners in summer, not all the children will be transformed and more hentai-y. I will do the 02 children hybrids forms eventually. Jisho.org was a big help in choosing their digital names. I will try and start the story after I finish watching Assassination Classroom in dubbed and the Koro-sensei Q series, shouldn't be too long.


End file.
